Freddy X Vix
by Trevyler
Summary: Freddy is exploring the old pizzeria when he makes a surprising discovery, the body of Vix Fox. He decides to find a way to help her, and a interesting person is able to help. Vix is Mangle and I think you all know who the person is.


**CHAPTER 1:SALVAGED AND REPAIRED**

Vix sat in Kids' Cove as a mess of parts. The white fox spent everyday getting torn apart by the toddlers at Freddy's. She missed the days of being on stage and telling stories before she became the mangled mess she was now. She was visited often by the older animatronics who understood what she was going through. There was one in particular who always made sure to visit her.

Freddy wandered the halls of the pizzeria because he had become bored of the Parts/Service room. He headed to Kids' Cove to visit Vix, he wouldn't admit it, but he actually kind of liked her. When he walked in, he looked at her destroyed state and wished he could do something about it. The older models understood what it was like to be taken apart and not cared about. They were replaced and thrown in a room only to have parts of them taken for the newer models. In the end, the only newer model that remained a problem was his own counterpart,Teddy. He constantly thought that the old ones were gonna try and take there jobs back. Donnie and Bonnie's replacements are Tonnie and Bon Bon, but they are very nice and there's a possibility that Bon Bon has taken some "interest" in Donnie. If only we knew that one day things would be the other way around.

 _Present Day_

Freddy,Bonnie,Chica, and Foxy had just finished working one of their biggest parties yet. "I'm exhausted" Bonnie said laying on the stage. "Some kid tried to steal my hook!" Foxy sounded irritated. "Well, at least all the kids were happy" Freddy stated will a smile. "How are you always so happy?" Bonnie asked. "I just love making the children happy. If they're happy, then I'm happy" Freddy said spinning his top hat. He wandered the halls, making his way to the closed off sections of the building. He spotted Donnie, the purple bunny was now missing his face and his left arm. The blue twin bunnies Tonnie and Bon Bon lay against the wall together. The three bunnies had been deactivated for a number of years. He approached a familiar sight, Kids' Cove, Foxy's replacement had performed here before being made into an attraction for toddlers to destroy. And there she was lying on the floor lifeless, the pink an white fox, Vix. He picked her up and tried to turn her on. He was disappointed when nothing happened, then he had an idea.

Freddy was on his way to the security office, hoping the boy who helped the night guards could help. He came down the hallway, "Hey Freddy, what do you need?" Trevor asked. Freddy placed Vix on the desk in the office, "Can you fix her?" Trevor looked over her briefly, "Yeah sure, I was planning on fixing these guys up anyway, I'll order the parts today and work on her this week." Freddy smiled gratefully, "Thank you" "No problem Fazbear" Trevor said leaning back in his chair. Freddy left to go back to going to the dining room. He was angry when he saw Foxy and Bonnie together. Bonnie looked his way, "Where have you been Freddy?" Freddy looked away from her, "I found Vix and Trevor is going to fix her." Bonnie shrugged and proceeded back to the stage. Everyday after that, Freddy would go and see how Vix was doing.

At the end of the week, Trevor called Freddy in to the office. When Freddy entered Trevor was leaning against the desk. "What did you call me for?" Freddy asked. Trevor grinned, "Meet the new and improved, Vixen Fox!" Freddy's jaw dropped instantly at the sight of her new look. She was still white but her pink highlights were more noticeable, she had a more feminine figure,the extra endoskeleton head was gone, and her make up had been redone. "So, what do you think?" Trevor said smiling. Freddy was brought back to his senses, "She's beautiful" She smiled,"Thank you, handsome. I never got a chance to say thank you." She walked up to him, and gently kissed him on the cheek. He blushed so much he looked like Teddy. "Y-your...W-welcome" he stuttered out. "Awww, at a loss for words?" she teased and wrapped her tail around him. "I think you broke him" Trevor said. She laughed, "Oh, and thank you too." She walked to him and hugged him. "Your Welcome, I'll be fixing your friends too." She smiled and went to the small room Trevor cleared for her to sleep in. She dreamed of Freddy.

* * *

I know this is a weird pairing but I like it

Stay Tuned for Part 2

Trevyler out! Peace!


End file.
